mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe
|followed_by=Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate |preceded_by=Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution }} Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe are fighting video games developed by Blitworks and published by Nordic Games in association with Nickelodeon Interactive Games for the Nintendo Wii U, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Xbox One video game consoles and finally for Microsoft Windows PC. The Nintendo 3DS and the PlayStation Vita versions was published by Paramount Digital Entertainment (the co-publisher of the Rango video game). The game is the fourth installment of the Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. series, It's also the sequel of Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution and it was scheduled in released worldwide in June 3, 2014. Like the rest of the series, Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe are non-traditional fighting games where players use different attacks to weaken their opponents and knock them out of an arena. The games are crossover titles that feature characters, items, music, and stages from various Nickelodeon franchises, as well as from several third-party franchises. Development on the games began in 2012, and they were officially announced at E3 2013. The gameplay was designed to be somewhere between that of the faster, more competition-oriented Super Smash Bros. Melee and the slower, more casual-friendly Brawl. New features include having up to eight players fighting at a time on the consoles, supported by Nintendo Network, PlayStation Network and Xbox Live Arcade line of using Nintendo's Amiibo (Wii U/Nintendo 3DS), Microsoft's Xbox Avatar (Xbox 360/Xbox One) or the PlayStation Home Avatar (PS3/PS4/PSVita), using custom characters as playable fighters, post-release downloadable content including additional fighters and stages, and customizable special moves. Some features from previous games in the series were removed, such as the story mode from Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution Critics applauded the fine-tuning of existing Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. gameplay elements, but criticized some issues with online play. Both versions sold well, with the Console version selling over nine million copies worldwide by December 2017, and the handheld version selling over five million during the same period. The gameplay of the game mostly rivals to Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U but also maintains it's style and progamming along with it's predecessor. Playable Characters Veretans * Mitchell Van Morgan * Gavin O'Neal Davis * Carolyn Ashley Taylor * Jennifer Hooker * Metal Mitchell* * Marquessa * Martin J. Moody * David Jessie Drake * Nicholas Dunn * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star* * Sandy Cheeks * Plankton * Squidward * Dennis* * Tommy Pickles * Angelica Pickles* * Chuckie Finster* * Kimi Finster * Phil and Lil* * Reptar+ * Arnold Shortman * Helga Pataki * Eliza Thornberry * Donnie Thornberry * Rocko Wallaby * Ickis * Otto Rocket * Reggie Rocket * Daggett and Norbert * Ren and Stimpy * Doug Funnie * Timmy Turner (with Cosmo and Wanda) * Vicky * Denzel Crocker* * Jorgen Von Strangle * Trixie Tang* * Jimmy Neutron * Cindy Vortex * Sheen Estevez* * Professor Calamitous * King Goobot+ * Zim * GIR * Dib * Gaz * Tak and Mimi * Orange Splat Man* * Jenny XJ9 Wakeman * Vexus * Rudy and Snap * Penny Sanchez* * Tak * Jerra * Lok* * Danny Phantom * Sam Manson * Vlad Plasmius * Aang * Katara * Sokka* * Toph Bei Fong * Zuko * Azula * Ginger Foutley* * Gordon, Mr. Blik and Waffle* * Mr. X* * Tuesday X * El Tigre * Frida Suarez * White Pantera* * Puma Loco* * Otis* Newcomers * Valerie Ann Gupton * Amber * Dusty Riddle * Annabelle * Bessie Higgenbottom * Portia Gibbons* * Fanboy & Chum Chum * Kyle Bloodworth-Thomas* * Boog* * Bigfoot* * Aseefa* * Dudley Puppy * Kitty Katswell * Verminious Snaptrap * Sanjay & Craig * Mr. Noodman * Buhdeuce and SwaySway * Bloom * Stella * Flora * Icy * Korra * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * Korra * Rango* * Mr. Krabs * Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy * Crimson Chin * Black Cuevro * Foop * Dark Laser* * Doodle Bob* * Sēnor Siniestro* * Dash Baxter* * Glowface* * Django of the Dead+ * Freakshow+ * Nega Chin+ * Cherry+ * Pumpkinator+ * Walker+ * Flying Dutchman+ * Bartog and Drug+ * Harvey Beaks+ * Pig Goat Banana and Cricket+ * Mii Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for Wii U & Nintendo 3DS) * Xbox Avatar Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for Xbox One & Xbox 360) * PlayStation Home Avatar Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3 & PlayStation Vita) Third Party * Barbie * Frankie Stein * Raven Queen * Princess Twilight Sparkle * Creepie Creecher * Goku Asterisk are Unlockable Characters Plus are DLC Characters Stages * Battlefield (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe) * Final Destination (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe) * Raleighopolis (Mitchell Van Morgan) * Beard Burger Ship (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Fairy World (The Fairly OddParents) * Zeenu (Planet Sheen) * The City (Invader Zim) * Turtle Hideout (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Republic City (The Legend of Korra) * Dirt (Rango)* * Barbie's Dreamhouse (Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse) * Monster High (Monster High) * Ever After High (Ever After High) * Crystal Empire (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Wetbark Lake (Harvey Beaks)+ MORE COMING SOON! Asterisk are Unlockable Stages Plus are DLC Stages Items * Splash Ball (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe) * Assist Trophies (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe) * Krabby Patty (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Jellyfish Net (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Fairy Wand (The Fairly OddParents) * Shrink Ray (Jimmy Neutron) * Jetpack (Jimmy Neutron) * Ghost Thermos (Danny Phantom) * Leo's Sword (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turltes) * Electrified Glove (The Legend of Korra) * Slimeball (Nickelodeon) MORE COMING SOON! Assist Trophies * Scottie Salmon * Mrs. Puff * Pearl Krabs * Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda * Chester and AJ * Tootie * Poof Cosma * Sparky the Fairy Dog * Carl Wheezer * Nick Dean * Tucker Foley * Jazz Fenton * April O'Neill * Tenzin MORE COMING SOON! Boss * Master Blob and Crazy Blob * Master Core Unlockables * Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe/Unlockable Characters * Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe/Unlockable Stages * Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe/Unlockable Assist Trophies Gameplay Like in previous games in the series, Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. is a multiplayer fighting game where players use various attacks, techniques, and items to deal damage to their opponents and knock them out of the arena. As a character's damage percentage increases, they fly back further when attacked, and may eventually be knocked far enough out of the playing field to be knocked out. To assist players during battle, items sometimes appear on the battlefield, most of which represent the various video games represented in the series. An item called a Slimeball (The green slime-covered ball based on the Nickelodeon trademark slime) allows players to use a powerful, character-specific attack known as a "Final Smash". Another item is an Assist Trophy, which summons various non-playable characters from a represented series onto the field to assist the summoner. Like its predecessors, Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. features collectible in-game trophies based on characters or items seen in various Nickelodeon or third-party games. Each stage now features an alternate Omega form, which replaces the stage's layout with a flat surface with ledges on both sides and removes all stage hazards, similar to the stage "Final Destination", a flat, medium-sized stage with no hazards. Certain stages, collectible trophies, and game features are exclusive to each version, with the Wii U version primarily featuring elements taken from home console titles and the 3DS version taking elements primarily from handheld titles. Both games feature revisited stages from past entries in the series and new stages representing newly introduced properties or recent entries in existing ones. New to the series is the ability to customize both existing characters and custom Mii, Xbox avatar or PlayStation Home Fighters, altering their attacks and giving them unique power-ups. These characters can be transferred between the 3DS and Wii U versions of the game, as well as certain items earned in specific modes. Additionally, players can use Amiibo to train computer-controlled players and import them into a match. Both versions of the game support local and online multiplayer. Whereas local and online matches with friends have fully customizable rules, online matches with strangers are divided into two modes: "For Fun" and "For Glory." For Fun features random stages and items, with time matches only and Omega stages omitted, while For Glory features stock matches with no items exclusively on Omega stages and features both standard Smash and 1-on-1 battles, all of which the player's wins and losses are recorded from For Glory. Customized characters, Mii (or Xbox avatar or PlayStation Home) Fighters, and Amiibo cannot be used in online matches against strangers. Additionally, solo play once again features Classic mode, which features an intensity setting directly influenced by Nickelodeon's previous project Chalk Zone, in which players can make the game more difficult by spending in-game currency to earn greater rewards. Both versions share two new modes. Target Blast has players beat up a ticking bomb before launching it into a set of targets, with the goal of earning as many points as possible by causing chain reactions. Trophy Rush has players clear out falling crates to build up a Fever meter and quickly earn new trophies and customization items. In addition to a moderation system to prevent griefing, the game features an online ranking system called "Global Smash Power" for a player's solo mode score, which shows how many other players someone has outscored, rather than listing their position on a leaderboard. Although the game does not feature a ranking system for online matches, matchmaking between players of similar skill levels was introduced. Online also features Spectator Mode, where spectators can place bets on other players to win more gold, and Conquest, in which players can support selected characters by playing as them online, earning rewards if their supported team wins, and earning bonus rewards for going on a win streak. Platform-specific features The Nintendo 3DS version features stereoscopic 3D graphics with optional cel-shaded outlines to make the characters more visible. The game also features two exclusive modes; Smash Run and StreetSmash. Smash Run, based on the City Trial mode from Kirby Air Ride, has players navigate an open environment, fighting computer-controlled enemies to earn stat-increasing power-ups, before facing each other in a randomly selected match, such as vertical or horizontal races against each other or battles with various special rules. StreetSmash is a StreetPass-based game in which players control a disc on a top-down board and attempt to knock their opponents out of the arena. The 3DS version supports the additional controls featured on the New Nintendo 3DS, such as using the C-Stick to trigger Smash Attacks, but is not compatible with the Circle Pad Pro peripheral because of hardware limitations. The Wii U version features high-definition 1080p graphics and a special mode called 8 Player Smash that allows up to eight players simultaneously. This mode is restricted to certain larger stages and cannot be played online, though additional stages were made available for eight players via post-release update patches. Various modes from the 3DS version, such as Classic mode, feature various changes in the Wii U version, with some modes allowing two players to play cooperatively or against each other in other modes. The Wii U version also features three exclusive new game modes; Smash Tour, Special Orders, and Event Mode. Smash Tour is a traditional board game-type mode in which up to four players assemble a team of fighters that they pick up on the board. Players have the ability to change size of the game board, the number of turns, and choose if they allow to have custom characters on the board (not including Miis). In this mode, players earn stat increasing power-ups, triggering various battles and events along the way. Special Orders is a series of challenges set by Master Hand and Crazy Hand, which players can attempt to earn rewards. Each time a battle is won, the reward and the stakes will rise, but if a round is lost, all accumulated prizes will be lost. In Event Mode, one or two players can participate in themed challenges, moving along the path by completion. The Wii U version has vast compatibility with controllers; Wii U GamePad, Wii Remote, Wii Remote and Nunchuk, Classic Controller, Classic Controller Pro, Wii U Pro Controller, GameCube controller through GameCube Controller Adapter for Wii U, and the Nintendo 3DS systems (using either a copy of the 3DS version, or a Smash Controller app released on June 14, 2015). Returning features unique to this version include Special Smash, allowing for unique rules, Stage Builder and Photo mode, which allow players to create personalized stages and dioramas (with a compatible SD card), and demo versions of classic games in a "Masterpieces" gallery. An update on April 15, 2015 added content-sharing features, with a Miiverse stage added for free on June 14, 2015. An update released on July 31, 2015 added an online tournament mode. Characters gameplay Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe features a roster of 58 playable characters (51 on-disc and 7 available as downloadable content) taken from both Nickelodeon's first-party franchises and some third-party franchises. The base game includes 17 newcomers: the Wii Fit Trainer, Animal Crossing s Villager, Annabelle and Genola from the Mitchell series (with Annabelle being accompanied by a star), Creepie Creecher from Discovery Kids' Growing Up Creepie, Greninja from [[Pokémon X and Y|''Pokémon X'' and Y'']], Palutena and Dark Pit from ''Kid Icarus: Uprising, Lucina and Robin from Fire Emblem Awakening, Goku from Bandai Namco's Dragonball series, the dog and duck as a duo from Duck Hunt, Barbie from Mattel's Barbie merchandise seen in Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution returns for a comeback, Frankie Stein from Monster High, and the Mii Fighter (or PlayStation Home Avatar Fighter or Xbox Avatar Fighter), which can be customized with one of three fighting styles: Brawler, Swordfighter, and Gunner. Some characters such as Wii Fit Trainer and Bowser Jr. have multiple variations, such as different genders and alternate character customs, which are selected in the same manner as alternate colors. Some returning fighters who could change forms during a match in previous titles are now playable solely as individual characters. As such, Valerie, Helga Pataki, Korra, and Kitty Katswell are now all individual fighters, along with Charizard, who was previously included alongside the now-absent Squirtle and Ivysaur in the Pokémon Trainer's team in Brawl. Dr. Mario, who first appeared in Super Smash Bros. Melee, makes his return to the roster after his absence in Brawl. The Ice Climbers were originally planned for inclusion, but were removed due to the technical limitations of the 3DS. Wolf O'Donnell and Solid Snake are also absent following their appearances in the previous game. Downloadable characters In addition to the main roster, seven additional characters, including three returning characters and four newcomers, were released as downloadable content between April 2015 and February 2016. Mewtwo, who last appeared in Melee, was released on April 28, 2015, but was made available on April 15, 2015 for Club Nintendo members who purchased and registered both 3DS and Wii U versions of the game before March 31, 2015. Roy from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade, who last appeared in Melee, and Lucas from Mother 3, who last appeared in Brawl, along with Ryu from Capcom's Street Fighter franchise, were released on June 14, 2015. Cloud Strife from Square Enix's Final Fantasy VII was released on December 15, 2015 following increasing requests for Final Fantasy series characters. Finally, Corrin from Fire Emblem Fates and Bayonetta from Sega's Bayonetta series were released on February 3, 2016, in North America and in Europe and Japan the next day. Bayonetta was chosen as the overall winner worldwide among "negotiable and realizable" characters in a player-nominated ballot which ran between April 1, 2015 and October 3, 2015, ranking first in Europe and among the top five in North America. Corrin was developed as a downloadable character in response to the critical and commercial success of Fire Emblem Fates in Japan and in anticipation for the game's worldwide localization. References Category:2014 Category:Video games Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover games Category:Rated T games Category:Rated E10+ games Category:Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe Category:Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. series Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo eShop games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Xbox One games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox LIVE Arcade games Category:PC games